


Horrorfest. Speculum

by Irion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, Minor Character Death, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irion/pseuds/Irion
Summary: Недостроенный дом в одном из спальных районов города встретил их серыми бетонными плитами стен, разрисованными всевозможными надписями. Комната погрузилась в темноту, заставляя забыть, что в двадцати метрах отсюда солнечный полдень, и весеннее солнце ослепляет прохожих, заставляя щуриться.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Horrorfest. Speculum

\- Проходи, не стесняйся, – Чанель, согнувшись в насмешливом поклоне, подал руку Бэкхену.

\- Что за цирк? – буркнул парень, однако подыграл, кладя свою ладонь поверх чужой и аккуратно переступая высокий порог.

Недостроенный дом в одном из спальных районов города встретил их серыми бетонными плитами стен, разрисованными всевозможными надписями. На полу тут и там валялся самый разнообразный мусор, начиная от пустых бутылок и заканчивая проржавевшими кусками изогнутой арматуры, и Бэкхен поджал губы, ступая так, чтобы не проткнуть подошву кед каким-нибудь осколком. 

\- Мы уже все приготовили, – Чанель суетился вокруг, улыбаясь и неотрывно глядя на Бэкхена, довольный, словно мальчишка, получивший самого крутого робота на день рождения. 

\- Ммм, – скептически протянул парень, напуская на себя безразличный вид, словно и пришел-то он на заброшку лишь от невыносимой скуки. 

\- Если боишься... – заискивающе начал Чанель, нарочно делая паузу и кидая выжидающий взгляд на Бэкхена, который поспешил хмыкнуть:

\- Ну да, конечно. Я постарше тебя буду.

\- Ты что, не смотрел ужастики? Разве они не так начинаются?

Чанель наклонился, понижая голос, но запугивание не получилось: парень не мог перестать улыбаться, и Бэкхен был уверен, что тот вот-вот запрыгает от радости. Ребенок. Выше его на полголовы, но такой ребенок.

\- Обратной дороги нет, – как-то чересчур весело воскликнул Чанель, широким взмахом указывая на дверной проем, из которого доносились знакомые голоса. 

\- Чего вы так долго? – Чонин, сидящий на полу, чуть ли не подскакивал, бегая взглядом от пришедших к центру комнаты и обратно.

\- А ты догадайся, – ехидно протянул Сехун, и Чанель тут же вскинулся, бросаясь к другу и завязывая шутливую потасовку, словно так Бэкхен не заметит покрасневших кончиков больших ушей. 

\- Теперь точно готово, – Кенсу, приподнявшись на носочки, елозил кисточкой по стеклу, окрашивая его в черный. 

Комната погрузилась в темноту, заставляя забыть, что в двадцати метрах отсюда солнечный полдень и весеннее солнце ослепляет прохожих. На плечи Бэкхена легли большие ладони, и он опустился на заранее приготовленное место. Вроде бы простая старая тряпка, но то, как аккуратно она была сложена, не оставляло шанса на мысль, что она оказалась там случайно. Чанель, опустившийся справа, и его быстрые взгляды лишь подтвердили догадки. 

Эту комнату местные вандалы-художники с баллончиками краски тоже не обошли стороной, разукрашивая стены глупыми надписями и картинками, половина из которых была посвящена человеческим гениталиям. Прелестно. Все старательно установленные строителями окна были не менее старательно закрашены черной краской, к которой Кенсу, казалось, имел особо трепетное отношение. Дверной проем Сехун прикрыл длинной и широкой доской, преграждая путь крупицам света из коридора. 

Раздался щелчок, тихое шипение, и одна из пяти свечей загорелась, разгоняя темноту вокруг. Бэкхен прекрасно успел все рассмотреть, стоило ему зайти сюда, но при пляшущем на сквозняке пламени пространство преображалось, изгибаясь невероятными узорами и отбрасывая живые тени. 

На полу белым мелом была нарисована пентаграмма со вписанными в окружность непонятными закорючками. Судя по корявым линиям и овалу вместо круга, рисовал Сехун, который в школе умудрялся доводить учителей до белого каления своим отвратительным почерком. В самом центре лежала пустая металлическая миска, и Бэкхен подумал, кто из четверых получит дома от мамы. На каждом наконечнике звезды стояло по свече, напротив которых сидели парни. Чанель схватил ту, на чьем фитиле трепетал огонь, и поднес ее к свече Бэкхена, словно невзначай прикасаясь второй рукой к острому колену, скрытому джинсами. Тот тактично сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, пряча усмешку.

Когда все свечи разгорелись, оживленно переговаривающиеся до этого парни внезапно притихли, и Чонин неловко прокашлялся. 

\- Сехун? – позвал Кенсу. 

Парень, очнувшись от разглядывания свечей, потянулся к своему рюкзаку, брошенному рядом. Стоило оттуда появиться пакетику, в котором плескалась темно-красная густая жидкость, как Бэкхен вскинул бровь.

\- И чье?

\- Моей кошки.

Бэкхен нахмурился. Чанель недоуменно замотал головой, толкая Сехуна локтем.

\- Да свиная это, свиная, – забурчал тот, отмахиваясь. – Купленная в ближайшем магазине. Уже и пошутить нельзя. 

Чонин что-то пробормотал про полное отсутствие юмора, и комната снова погрузилась в тишину. 

\- Сначала надо прочесть заклинание, – Чанель достал из кармана сложенный в несколько раз листок. – Потом надо повторить одну строчку три раза, смотря на себя в зеркало. 

\- И как мы поймем, что у нас получилось его вызвать? – Сехун неловко поерзал, умащиваясь поудобней. 

\- Это же демон, он даст нам какой-нибудь знак, – пожал плечами Чонин. – Свечи задует, наверное. 

Кенсу предусмотрительно достал фонарик и небольшое зеркало на подставке. Бэкхена никто не предупреждал о такой серьезной подготовке, поэтому из зеркального у него был только телефон, однако в следующую секунду перед ним оказалась пудреница, заботливо поставленная Чанелем.

\- И что скажет твоя сестра? – усмехнулся парень, глядя на себя в зеркало и поправляя челку.

\- Она не узнает, – помотал головой Чанель, тут же переключая свое внимание на латинские буквы. – Так. 

Бэкхен еле подавил улыбку при виде чересчур сосредоточенного выражения лица, которое, по его мнению, Чанелю абсолютно не шло. 

\- Cenabis bene, mi Fabulle, apud mе, paucis, si tibi di favent, diebus... – тот с трудом вчитывался в написанное, иногда жутко коверкая слова. Под конец нереально длинного заклинания парни чуть ли не зевали, не чувствуя никакого трепета перед призываемым демоном. 

Сехун перелил кровь из пакетика в миску, а Кенсу бросил туда какую-то сухую траву, что выглядело на редкость не страшно. В отличие от мрачных фильмов про вызов дьявола, здесь на фоне напряженная музыка не играла, да и парни не выглядели кровавыми сатанистами.

\- Теперь надо взяться за руки, – быстрый взгляд Чанеля в сторону ладоней Бэка, – и три раза повторить: "Вэни, Астарот".

Бэкхен старательно делал вид, что не замечает, как парень крепко держит его за руку, гораздо крепче, чем того требовал дурацкий ритуал. Конечно, Бэкхен не верил в это все, и пришел только ради того, чтобы понаблюдать за Чанелем, который уже несколько месяцев не мог решиться и пригласить его на свидание прямым текстом. 

\- Только внимательно смотрите в зеркало, – предупредил парень.

В зеркале не было ничего, кроме самого Бэкхена, который чувствовал себя слегка по-дурацки, произнося вместе со всеми "Вэни, Астарот" с отвратительным корейским акцентом. С последним слогом все замерли, затаив дыхание. Внезапно Бэкхен почувствовал, как по спине пробежали мурашки, и отмахнулся мысленно – сквозняк, однако застучавшее чуть быстрее от страха сердце не дало себя обмануть. В зеркале прямо за ним показалась тень – не дольше, чем на секунду, но парню хватило, чтобы резко обернуться и тут же облегченно выдохнуть: единственная тень на стене принадлежала ему самому. 

\- Ничего, – с легким разочарованием протянул Сехун.

\- Просто кто-то не умеет по-латыни читать, – Кенсу задул свечу и встал, оттаскивая от двери доску.

В комнате тут же посветлело, и вся атмосфера загадочности, которой и так было немного, абсолютно исчезла. 

\- Давайте подождем, может он попозже появится, – с надеждой предложил Чонин.

\- Это моя сестра попозже появится, – ни капли не расстроившийся Чанель вскочил на ноги, пряча зеркальца в сумку. 

Они с Бэкхеном вышли последними, сразу за Сехуном, который нес на вытянутых руках миску с кровью и то и дело растерянно спрашивал, куда ему теперь это деть. 

Вокруг недостроенного дома было тихо. Дорога пролегала в десятках метров, а за забором, в котором, конечно же, давным-давно была проделана дыра, раскинулся парк. Бэкхен искренне не понимал, почему стройку остановили, ведь наверняка квартиры здесь можно было бы продавать втридорога. Хороший район, недалеко метро, да и целый парк для детей – замечательные возможности. Весеннее солнце приятно грело макушку, заставляя Бэкхена чувствовать себя довольным котом. Проведенный недавно "ритуал" был абсолютно забыт – зачем только вообще парни все это делали? 

Вечно болтающий Чанель подозрительно молчал, но Бэкхена все устраивало, пусть даже он искренне надеялся, что хоть сегодня услышит более-менее внятное признание в чувствах. С момента их знакомства полгода назад, когда Бэкхен перевелся в новую школу, Чанель ходил вокруг да около, не решаясь что-то сказать, но глядя ужасно жалобно, умоляя понять его без слов. Бэк не был глупым, к тому же, полную информацию о "тупом влюбившемся придурке" Сехун слил почти сразу, однако природное упрямство приказывало выжидать и вести себя так, словно он ни о чем не подозревает. 

Они подходили к дому Бэкхена – Чанель взял за привычку провожать его, не спрашивая разрешения, когда парень, наконец, заговорил:

\- Этот демон... Ну, которого мы вызывали, он ведь действительно может появиться позже. 

\- Ага, – улыбнулся Бэкхен, поднимаясь на свой третий этаж по лестнице. 

Чанель неотрывно следовал за ним.

\- Ты не веришь? – округлил он глаза, пока Бэк рылся в рюкзаке в поисках ключей. 

\- Я не верю в то, что не могу увидеть. Или услышать.

Щелчок замка прозвучал слишком громко, отдаваясь эхом на пустой лестничной клетке. Чанель оглянулся, то ли пытаясь уличить шпионов за дверями соседей, то ли ища пути отступления. Не обнаружив ни того, ни другого, он сделал глубокий вздох, подходя к Бэкхену всего на шаг, но этого хватило, чтобы расстояние между ними исчезло. 

\- Ты мне нравишься, – выпалил он тихо и тут же опустил взгляд, явно боясь услышать ответ. 

\- Ты мне тоже, – спокойно сказал Бэкхен, с удовольствием наблюдая за растерянностью в чужих глазах, тут же сменяющейся детской радостью. 

\- Да? Классно! То есть... – Чанель замялся, снова поворачиваясь и оглядываясь. 

Когда он медленно наклонился, Бэкхен добровольно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя целомудренное прикосновение к своим губам. Покрасневшие щеки Чанеля, казалось, могли осветить целый подъезд, в котором в очередной раз перегорела лампочка. 

\- Если демон вдруг появится или тебе станет страшно – звони.

"Кто еще кому позвонит, когда испугается темноты ночью", – усмехнулся про себя Бэкхен.

\- А по другим поводам звонить нельзя? – прищурился он.

\- Можно. Когда угодно звони.

Чанель сжал его ладонь напоследок, а после упрыгал вниз по лестнице, радостно размахивая сумкой. 

Вечером, вместо того, чтобы повторять уроки, Бэкхен обновлял ленту новостей, надеясь, что ему напишут. Сообщение не заставило себя ждать, коротко пиликнув, однако, это был не совсем тот, кого хотел видеть парень. В общем чате Сехун жаловался, что всю дорогу до дома он чувствовал, как кто-то идет за ним по пятам. Бэкхен покачал головой – младшенький был самым впечатлительным, выдумывая невесть что и вечно раздувая из мухи слона. Кенсу посоветовал помолиться, и что-то подсказывало Бэку, что Сехун уже полез в гугл в поисках молитв, а Кенсу ехидно улыбался, придумывая, как бы напугать парня завтра. Чонина и Чанеля не было в сети до самой ночи, поэтому слегка разочарованный Бэкхен просто выключил компьютер.

На следующий день, в воскресение, Чанель позвонил сам, однако, вместо ожидаемого рассказа о появившемся из шкафа демоне Бэкхен услышал только приглашение погулять. Спустя пять минут после встречи парень и вовсе забыл о той ерунде, которой они занимались вчера. Чанель словно светился изнутри, хотя, может, Бэк и выдумал это все, потому что сам он в отражении зеркала был чересчур довольным.

\- Интернет отключили, не смог в сеть зайти, – объяснил Чанель свое отсутствие онлайн. – Наверное, у нас с Чонином один провайдер. 

Ночью Бэкхен долго ворочался в кровати, ни капли не чувствуя приближения сна. Он уже крутил подушку как мог, переворачивая стороной попрохладней, откидывал одеяло и натягивал его обратно на себя, полежал на обоих боках и даже на животе, но никак. Тогда он встал, подходя к окну и приоткрывая его. Фонари, освещавшие тротуары, уже были выключены, оставляя за белой рамой лишь бесконечную тьму. 

Странно. Тьма тьмой, но луна же должна быть. Или звезды хотя бы. 

Бэкхен поднял голову, всматриваясь в небо повнимательней. Ничего. Рука сама потянулась к пластиковой ручке, опуская ее, а парень опасливо отступил, скрывая темноту за шторой. Сердце застучало быстрее, а под ложечкой засосало, побуждая поскорее запрыгнуть на кровать и укрыться одеялом, потому что под одеялом не так страшно. 

От окна до кровати ровно три шага, и колени упрутся в деревянный бортик, прикрытый простыней.

Раз. Два. Три. 

Пустота.

Бэкхен распахнул глаза в панике, натыкаясь на непроглядную темноту. Он сделал еще шаг вперед – вдруг ошибся? – и замахал перед собой руками. Пустота. Надо включить свет, ничего страшного, просто сонный мозг наверное ведет его в другую сторону. Комната небольшая, до стены еще четыре шага, он быстро дойдет, и все будет хорошо. Ничего страшного – Бэкхен в своей комнате, где знает каждый уголок, он в безопасности. В конце концов, он же минуту назад проснулся в собственной кровати, которая сейчас куда-то исчезла. 

Легкое прикосновение к спине заставило подскочить и развернуться, отмахиваясь от кого-то, скрытого в темноте. Воры? Они взломали дверь?

\- Я позвоню в полицию, – дрожащим голосом предупредил Бэкхен, пятясь.

Ответом была абсолютная тишина. Ни шагов, ни чужого дыхания – ничего. Почувствовав за спиной что-то твердое, парень обернулся, проводя по поверхности ладонями и удивленно понимая, что наткнулся на зеркало. Зеркало в комнате было только одно – огромное, встроенное в шкаф, и до выключателя оставалось пройти всего ничего. Бэкхен возликовал, протягивая руку в сторону и натыкаясь на зеркало. 

Какое зеркало? Этого быть не может. Шаг в сторону – зеркало. Еще один шаг – все то же зеркало. 

Парень нервно усмехнулся – кто-то заменил стены на зеркала, пока он смотрел в окно? Он провел ладонью по холодной поверхности, и внезапно почувствовал, как к его ладони что-то прикоснулось изнутри. Холодное, но слишком уж похожее на... Бэкхен попытался вспомнить, что может так упираться в ладонь, а когда вспомнил, было слишком поздно: ледяные пальцы сомкнулись на его запястье, утягивая за собой, в зеркало.

\- Чего орешь? – младший брат стоял возле стола, роясь в чистых тетрадях.

Бэкхен вскочил, ошалело оглядываясь – комнату сквозь распахнутые шторы заливало солнце, а шкаф с зеркалом стоял на том же месте, что и всегда. Все стояло на своих местах, все было привычным, таким, которое парень знал, как свои пять пальцев.

\- Я у тебя одну тетрадь возьму, – брат задвинул ящик стола. – И не оставлял бы окно нараспашку – мало ли, кто залезет.

Стоило двери в комнату закрыться, как Бэкхен тут же вскочил, подбегая к окну и захлопывая его. Он ничего не открывал, это точно. Даже в своем странном кошмаре он опустил ручку вниз, прежде чем впасть в панику. Давно ему такие сны не снились, чтобы пугали до дрожи и были слишком реалистичными. 

Когда Бэкхен уже готов был выбежать из комнаты – если не поторопится, то опоздает на урок – он мельком кинул взгляд на зеркало и застыл: по всей поверхности были отпечатки его ладоней, хотя вчера мама, затеявшая большую уборку, все вычистила. 

В школе он не мог сосредоточиться на том, о чем говорили учителя, раз за разом прокручивая в голове свой сон, стараясь добраться до мельчайших подробностей и понять, почему окно оказалось открыто, а зеркало – покрыто следами его ладоней.

\- Чонину никто не звонил? – взволнованно спросил Сехун, когда началась перемена. 

Бэкхен вынырнул из своих мыслей, понимая, что, действительно, парень на первом уроке не появился. Кенсу отрицательно мотнул головой:

\- Трубку не берет. 

\- Ну, если бы что-то случилось, его родители бы уже предупредили учителей, верно?

Вопрос Чанеля остался без ответа.

Чонин не появился и на следующий день, а длинные гудки сменились на автоматическое "На данный момент абонент не может принять ваш звонок". 

\- Если не объявится до вечера, то надо будет к нему сходить, – предложил Сехун, а потом, помолчав, нерешительно добавил, понизив голос: – Может, все-таки, ну, тот демон?

\- А может он просто уехал или заболел, – Бэкхен скорее пытался успокоить сам себя, хотя разумные доводы говорили, что...

\- Его родители бы позвонили в школу, а учителя не в курсе, где он, – отрезал Кенсу. – Ждем до семи вечера. 

Дома Бэкхен не мог найти себе места, бросая взгляд на часы каждые пять минут. Время тянулось вечность и бежало со скоростью света одновременно. Когда мелодия звонка разорвала тишину, парень кинулся к трубке, замирая лишь на секунду, прежде чем ответить Кенсу.

\- Зайди в сеть, – приглушенно сказал тот и отключился.

"Жертвами вора стали три человека. Супружеская пара и их сын, очевидно, пытались оказать сопротивление, и были убиты с особой жестокостью. Подозреваемые уже задержаны, ведется следствие".

Бэкхен уткнулся в ладони, чувствуя, как щиплет в носу, а из глаз текут слезы. Этого не может быть, просто не может. Они же только два дня назад виделись, занимались непонятно чем, Чонин ждал, что действительно придет демон, и наверняка даже боялся, и что? Воры. Самые обычные воры, которым просто понадобились деньги. 

Видеть никого не хотелось, но, тем не менее, Чанеля парень впустил, глядя на покрасневший нос и большие заплаканные глаза. Потом, когда пришли родители, а уходить было слишком поздно, Чанелю разрешили остаться, и впервые в жизни Бэкхен засыпал, тепло обнимая кого-то.

В школе объявили траур. Все стали слишком молчаливыми, и эта атмосфера угнетенности давила на Бэкхена многотонным грузом, сжимая душу так, что сложно было дышать. 

\- Я надеюсь, что этих тварей посадят пожизненно, – шмыгнул носом Сехун, отворачиваясь и вытирая слезы рукавом. Он до сих пор не мог отойти от новости, каждую перемену сбегая в туалет, чтобы никто не видел, как жалко он выглядит. 

\- Посадят, обязательно, – Кенсу успокаивающе погладил парня по плечу, и тот вцепился в чужую руку, не отпуская. – Когда приедут твои родители? Может, переночевать у тебя?

\- Завтра, – тихо ответил Сехун. – Не надо, спасибо. Я все закрою перед сном, и у меня много замков на двери, а на двенадцатый этаж никто не залезет. 

Вечером Сехун, смущенно опуская глаза, попросил поговорить с ним по скайпу, все еще отказываясь от предложения переночевать у него. Разговор не был таким, как раньше, когда они впятером весело смеялись над какой-то ерундой, сказанной Чанелем, да и вряд ли их разговоры вообще станут прежними когда-нибудь. Кенсу, задумчиво кликающий мышкой, замер, а потом нахмурился. 

С тихим сигналом в общем чате появилась ссылка.

\- Просто, – Кенсу сделал глубокий вдох и прикрыл глаза рукой, – откройте это.

В глаза бросились фотографии: знакомый коридор, шкаф нараспашку, кухня с оранжевыми обоями – дом Чонина. Вот только все зеркала почему-то покрывала сетка черных трещин.

Бэкхен нахмурился, но не заострил на этом внимания, вчитываясь в текст. 

"Мы пробрались в дом убитого школьника, чтобы вы могли посмотреть на место происшествия своими глазами, и хотим показать то, что скрыла полиция".

Сердце испуганно екнуло, и почему-то Бэкхен еле заставил себя читать дальше, понимая, что лучше этого не делать. 

"Вся техника была на месте, целая и невредимая. Деньги лежали на шкафу нетронутыми. Дом не выглядел так, словно в него вломились грабители, пока мы не дошли до комнаты школьника".

Бэкхен прикрыл рот рукой, жадно рассматривая фотографию знакомой комнаты, где все было буквально перевернуто вверх дном. Чонин не отличался аккуратностью, но такого беспорядка у него никогда не было – сорванные шторы валялись на столе, по полу была разбросана одежда и тетради, полки в шкафу выглядели так, словно в них рылись в спешке, сбрасывая содержимое куда придется. И все, буквально все, покрывала подсохшая кровь. Ее было столько, что Бэкхена затошнило от мысли о том, как она хлестала из тела Чонина, стекая на смуглую кожу и впитываясь в одежду. Он скользил взглядом по комнате, пока не наткнулся на то, что заставило максимально увеличить фотографию. Рядом с выключателем был смазанный кровавый след ладони, а возле парень с замиранием сердца прочел "ты", криво написанное на стене явно не Чонином, но его кровью – это точно. 

\- Что это? – раздался в наушниках дрожащий голос Чанеля.

Бэкхен быстро закрыл сайт, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и ероша их. Какой грабитель будет писать на стене послание, если это – улика?

Он перевел взгляд на окно скайпа, рассматривая парней, которые явно еще читали статью. Кенсу тоже поднял голову, глядя на экран, скользя по собеседникам растерянным взглядом. 

\- Сехун, – получилось слишком резко. Кенсу внезапно подался вперед, нервно облизывая губы. – Твои родители уже приехали?

\- Еще нет, – пробормотал парень, погруженный в статью.

Бэкхен внимательно посмотрел на окошко Сехуна, и его руки мелко затряслись. 

\- Тогда кто у тебя за спиной? – собственный голос показался чужим. 

Было видно, как парень побледнел за доли секунды. Бэкхен не мог отвести взгляда от темного силуэта, стоящего в дверном проеме за парнем, там, куда не долетал свет настольной лампы.

\- Вы издеваетесь? – голос Сехуна стал тонким-тонким, и в нем послышались слезы. Он сидел с идеально ровной спиной, замерев в напряжении, боясь даже отвести взгляд от монитора.

Чанель медленно мотнул головой, отодвигаясь от стола. Бэкхен шумно задышал, прикрывая глаза. Тень за спиной Сехуна сделала один шаг в комнату.

\- Я звоню в полицию, – Кенсу дрожащими руками схватил телефон, пытаясь разблокировать экран, и Бэкхен приоткрыл один глаз, думая, что им просто померещилось, что за Сехуном просто стоит шкаф, и...

Белое лицо с округлыми черными глазами и широким оскалом оказалось у Сехуна над плечом, и Бэкхен заорал, отталкивая от себя ноутбук. В наушниках раздался короткий вскрик парня, а потом повисла тишина. 

В ушах набатом бил пульс, сердце стучало где-то в горле, ладони вспотели и тряслись. Бэкхен не чувствовал себя, он опустился на пол, обхватывая голову руками, и тихо заскулил, плача. Он не хотел думать о лице, мелькнувшем на экране рядом с Сехуном, а при одном воспоминании хотелось кричать и прятаться, так, чтобы его никогда не нашли, хотелось бежать и не оглядываться, куда угодно, только бы подальше отсюда. 

Дверь в его комнату распахнулась, и Бэкхен подпрыгнул на месте, отползая к кровати. Его била крупная дрожь, а когда взволнованная мама спросила, что случилось, парень не мог сказать ни слова, заикаясь и пугаясь от этого еще больше. Он пытался вытолкнуть из себя слова, рассказать, что надо звонить в полицию, что у Сехуна в квартире кто-то ходит, но _то_ лицо снова появлялось перед глазами, и Бэкхен не мог зайти дальше первой буквы, скуля от отчаяния.

*** 

\- Как он мог пропасть? – Чанель нервно хрустел пальцами, с паникой глядя на Бэкхена.

Тот был бледным, как лист бумаги, а потухшие глаза испуганно метались из стороны в сторону, словно ища что-то и, к огромному облегчению, не находя. Чанель протянул руку, нерешительно прикасаясь к холодным пальцам, и Бэкхен вздрогнул всем телом, ошалело глядя на парня, но ладонь не отдергивая.

\- В полиции сказали, что в квартире было пусто, – Кенсу говорил тихо, словно повысь он голос, и воздух вокруг пойдет трещинами. Под глазами залегли глубокие тени, а правая рука сжимала в кармане нож. – Замки были заперты изнутри. Никаких взломов, ничего. Все окна закрыты. Когда они пришли, работал только компьютер, но камера сгорела. 

Бэкхен судорожно выдохнул, пытаясь подавить истеричный смех, рвущийся наружу. Это все не может быть реальностью. Сехун наверняка сбежал и теперь прячется где-нибудь, чтобы до него не добрались. Надо просто подождать немного, и он позвонит, это точно. Люди не могут просто взять и исчезнуть, не в этом мире.

\- Пак, – в голосе Кенсу послышалась угроза. – Какое заклинание ты тогда притащил?

Бэкхена словно окатили холодной водой. Он ведь старался не допускать мысли о том, что происходящее может быть как-то связано с вызовом демона, потому что если поверить в это, то можно сойти с ума. 

\- Д-д-д, – начал он, сжимая ладонь Чанеля и отворачиваясь, когда тот посмотрел на него с неприкрытой жалостью. – Н-не сущ...

\- Какое. Заклинание, – Кенсу подошел вплотную, хватая Чанеля за ворот футболки и встряхивая. 

\- То было не заклинание, – парень даже не пытался сопротивляться, а его брови жалобно изогнулись. Казалось, он вот-вот готов был зареветь. – Правда. Я просто списал какой-то стих из учебника по латыни моей сестры, там ни слова про демонов не было. Я могу вам показать... Черт, я даже задумал это все только для того, чтобы Бэк пришел!

\- Тогда что здесь происходит? – с ненавистью выплюнул Кенсу, встряхивая Чанеля в последний раз и отходя. Он снова опустил правую руку в карман, оглянувшись. – Это не может быть совпадением. 

*** 

Школу закрыли на неделю. Полиция прочесывала район вдоль и поперек, пытаясь найти Сехуна или хотя бы кого-нибудь, кто его видел, но тишина. Парень словно растворился, и стоило признать, что в огромном мегаполисе это не так уж и сложно сделать. Бэкхена несколько раз допрашивали, но он мог говорить только несколько минут, а потом начинал заикаться, не в силах произнести что-то внятное. Стоило вспомнить о том, что появилось за спиной Сехуна, как на глаза тут же начинали накатывать слезы, а грудь сжимало. 

Парень не мог спать с выключенным светом и часто просыпался ночью, кидая опасливые взгляды на зеркало и накрываясь одеялом с головой. Днем было чуть лучше, но Бэкхен боялся оставаться один дома и сбегал на улицу, шатаясь среди людей, пока не возвращался младший брат. Родители, напуганные убийством Чонина и пропажей Сехуна, пытались запретить парню гулять где-то одному, но стоило Бэкхену остаться в тишине квартиры, как он слышал (или ему казалось, что он слышал) тихие непонятные скрипы и шорохи. От Кенсу не было никаких новостей, однако каждый вечер он был в сети, а значит, все было в порядке. Чанель постоянно писал и звонил, предлагая встретиться, но Бэкхен отказывался, не представляя, о чем они будут говорить, если он и говорить-то толком не может. Психолог сказал, что это последствия шока, которые пройдут через какое-то время, если не будет стрессов, и парень старательно пил успокоительные, вот только белые безвкусные пилюли ни черта не помогали, раздражая еще больше.

Когда на четвертый день с исчезновения Сехуна на дисплее телефона показался номер Кенсу, Бэкхен нерешительно ответил, надеясь, что парень пригласит прогуляться с ним.

\- Я иду на заброшку.

Бэкхен застыл, в следующую секунду вскакивая на ноги.

\- Н-н-н, – он глубоко задышал, пытаясь успокоиться. За окном был солнечный день, но воспоминания о голых серых стенах пустого здания навевали ужас. 

\- Да, – твердо ответил Кенсу. – Надо посмотреть, что там. Может, мы что-то упустили. 

\- Ты в-веришь в-в-в эту хрень? – выдавил из себя Бэкхен, сжимая телефон так, что заболели костяшки пальцев. – Д-демонов не существует.

\- Ты помнишь, что было у Сехуна в комнате? Помнишь? Вот и я помню. На человека это не было похоже. Я иду. Если что, звони в полицию, – голос парня был спокойный и уверенный, но Бэкхен паниковал. 

\- Подож...

Кенсу отключился, не слушая попытки отговорить его.

Когда Бэкхен и Чанель уже пробирались через парк, над которым нависли тяжелые, иссиня-серые тучи, раздалась стандартная мелодия входящего звонка. Парни переглянулись. Пальцы Бэкхена чуть дрожали, когда он отвечал Кенсу, отчаянно боясь того, что услышит чужой голос, или не услышит ничего вообще, но раздался знакомый тембр, правда сейчас от него бросало в дрожь:

\- Я нашел Сехуна, – парень шумно сглотнул. – То, что от него осталось. Здесь кто-то ходит, я прикрыл дверной проем, но...

На заднем фоне послышался треск дерева.

\- Господи... – выдохнул Кенсу.

Полетели короткие гудки. 

\- КЕНСУ! – закричал Бэкхен в трубку, зажмуриваясь в панике. – К-к-к-к... 

Чанель, внезапно развернувшись, побежал в сторону дороги, оставляя парня стоять одного перед недостроенным серым зданием. Бэкхен почувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным и обреченным. Хотелось сесть на землю, прямо возле забора, и сидеть, пока все не закончится. 

Его резко дернули за руку, и парень закричал, отбиваясь. 

\- Успокойся! – прикрикнул Чанель, за спиной которого маячил мужчина в форме, быстро говорящий по рации. 

\- Стойте здесь, пока не придет подкрепление, – бросил он, вытаскивая из кобуры пистолет и аккуратно пролезая через дыру в заборе. 

Бэкхен тяжело, шумно дышал, чувствуя, как стекает по лбу холодный пот. Здесь полиция, все хорошо, они спасут Кенсу и Сехуна, точнее то, что от него осталось, и...

Парень надрывно, истерично рассмеялся, приседая. Он поднял голову, неотрывно глядя на здание, мрачное и унылое, покрытое изнутри рисунками, замусоренное, самое обычное, одно из миллиона таких же зданий, и позволял страху пожирать его, съедая сантиметр за сантиметром, пробираясь в мозг и окрашивая его черным цветом.

\- Пойдем, – шепнул Чанель. 

Бэкхен вцепился в его запястье изо всех сил, не давая и шагу ступить. 

\- Там же офицер, ничего не случится.

На это парень лишь замотал головой, молча умоляя Чанеля остаться.

\- Тогда отпусти меня, – холодно сказал он, сжимая ладонь Бэкхена так, что тот взвизгнул от боли, тут же разжимая пальцы. – Прости.

Стоило Чанелю сделать два шага по направлению к зданию, как Бэк бросился за ним, снова цепляясь за руку, но теперь не останавливая. 

Коридоры были теми же, и ничего не изменилось с того момента, как они шли здесь в первый раз, когда Чанель улыбался и шутливо хорохорился. Чем ближе была комната, тем больше старался замедлить шаг Бэкхен, но его уверенно тянули вперед, не давая отступить. Его окутывал неприятный сладковатый запах гнили, пробираясь в уже отравленный страхом мозг и впитываясь в кожу. Впереди показался нужный дверной проем, в котором маячила белая рубашка офицера, и парню ужасно захотелось развернуться и сбежать отсюда, из этого здания, города и страны, туда, где его никто не найдет. 

\- Я же сказал вам оставаться на месте, – гаркнул офицер, разворачиваясь, но было поздно.

Бэкхен, оцепенев, рассматривал комнату. Обломки доски, которой они прикрывали вход, медленно пропитывались еще не остывшей кровью. Стены, потолок, окна поверх черной краски – все было в крови, стекающей тяжелыми каплями вниз, туда, где лежало тело. Одна нога была неестественно выгнута под немыслимым углом, а вторая буквально раздавлена, и светлая кость торчала из мышц, которые, смешиваясь с пылью пола, привлекали к себе только начинающих просыпаться мух. Их тихое, назойливое жужжание наполняло комнату, заставляя голову раскалываться от этого звука. Живот был распорот, и кишечник, увитый темными венами, вывалился наружу, позволяя внимательно рассмотреть все остальные внутренности. Шеи не было. Из тела лишь торчал позвоночник, неприкрытый ничем, не такой белоснежный, как представлял себе Бэкхен. 

Он повернул голову. В центре нестертой пентаграммы в широкой металлической миске лежала голова Сехуна, глядя на вошедших пустыми глазницами, в которых копошились белые личинки, медленно и неспешно переползая на щеки и нос, покрытые гнилостной венозной сеткой, поверх которой кожа походила на иссушенный тонкий пергамент. 

Кенсу лежал рядом, на животе. Из спины торчал длинный кусок стекла, часть левой ноги была оторвана, и из раны хлестала кровь, смешиваясь с другой, уже засохшей. 

Бэкхен подался вперед, уворачиваясь от рук Чанеля. 

Часть черепа Кенсу была раздроблена, из сероватых мозгов торчал кусок погнутой монтировки, а клок черных волос на светло-розовой коже скальпа, покрытой красными влажными пятнами, валялся рядом.

Парень, шатаясь, попятился обратно в коридор, еще раз оглядывая комнату. Его резко скрутил спазм, и он упал на колени, пытаясь глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. В тот же момент его стошнило прямо на собственные брюки, и он чуть не задохнулся, чувствуя, как горькая желчь выходит через рот и нос, заливая пол перед ним. 

Когда Бэкхен открыл глаза, то увидел взволнованные лица родственников и белые больничные стены. Он молча отвернулся и спрятал лицо в ладонях, плача навзрыд. 

*** 

В больнице пришлось отвечать на вопросы следователей, повторяющиеся раз за разом: "Какие были отношения с погибшими?", "Не было ли у них врагов?", "Что они делали перед смертью?" 

Парень говорил, как робот, если в мире есть хоть один заикающийся от страха робот. Он выдавливал из себя одни и те же слова, упуская лишь рассказ о вызове демона и о том, что видел за спиной Сехуна – это все равно звучало, как бред сумасшедшего. Спустя пару дней постоянного повтора Бэкхен и сам начал верить в то, что ничего странного не происходило, а парни всего-навсего куда-то внезапно уехали. Его не мучили кошмары и воспоминания, он просто не думал о произошедшем, не позволял даже мысли проскочить.

Чанель не напоминал ни о чем, рассказывая только что-то нейтральное, и вскоре Бэкхен успокоился. В газетах постоянно писали о расчлененных трупах подростков, найденных в заброшенном доме, лента новостей пестрела их фотографиями, но Бэкхена это не трогало. Он не понимал, почему все развели такую панику, если парни просто уехали. 

Походы к психологу стали постоянными. Мужчина за светлым столом постоянно проводил тесты – Люшера, Роршаха, Шихана, Зунга... Фамилии менялись, вопросы менялись, Бэкхен послушно отвечал, не зная, в чем смысл визитов в уютный кабинет, где он себя чувствовал, как подопытная мышка, бегущая прямо в мышеловку. 

\- Да? – спокойно ответил он, отвечая на звонок от Чанеля.

\- Знаешь, почему стройку остановили?

Бэкхена словно окатили ледяной водой. Стройку? Ему плевать. Никакой стройки не было, он туда никогда не ходил, ничего не было!

Он вытащил из телефона аккумулятор, бросая его на кровать. Он не хочет ничего слышать про стройку. 

"Потому что там было самоубийство".

Окошко с сообщением мигало на экране включенного компьютера, притягивая взгляд.

"Их было несколько".

"Почти все – в той комнате".

"Один парень вскрыл себе вены осколком зеркала и..."

Бэкхен тихо застонал, выключая компьютер и сползая со стула на пол. Он никогда не верил в духов, но что, если за ними наблюдали с тех пор, как они зашли в здание? Что, если в зеркале при свете свечи Бэкхен увидел то, что видеть нельзя было? Что теперь делать? Бежать в церковь? Его просто засмеют, а потом отправят в психушку. Скорее всего, его и так отправят в психушку – психолог все меньше говорил о результатах тестов ему самому, и все чаще звонил родителям. Теперь Бэкхена старались не оставлять одного, а все более-менее острые предметы пропали из поля зрения.

\- Пора с-с-спать, – говорить с собой уже вошло в привычку. Так тишина заполнялась и переставала быть похожей на хрупкое стекло, готовое разбиться в любой момент. 

Он проснулся от тихого стука. Подскочил, тут же сбрасывая с себя сонливость, и прислушался. С минуту ничего не происходило, и парень было вздохнул с облегчением, как стук повторился, едва слышимый, но настойчивый.

Взгляд метнулся к окну, пытаясь пробраться сквозь штору. Вернулся привычный сковывающий страх, не дающий шевельнуться, пережимающий горло и отнимающий воздух. Мысли судорожно метались в голове, требуя узнать, кто стучит в окно, убедиться, что там всего-навсего птичка или ветка, а инстинкты кричали о побеге. 

Стук умолк только для того, чтобы раздаться снова, и Бэкхен внезапно решил, что ему слишком надоело бояться. День за днем, каждую минуту оглядываться, опасаясь увидеть существо, не принадлежащее этому миру. Он уже устал, и лучше встретиться со страхом лицом к лицу сейчас, а не тянуть свой кошмар вечно. 

Парень спокойно встал с кровати, не отрывая взгляда от окна. Стука снова не было слышно, видимо, то, что было за окном, выжидало. Бэкхен воскресил в памяти лицо, которое увидел за спиной Сехуна, и его передернуло от ужаса, но отступать было поздно. Рука резко откинула штору в сторону. 

Ничего. 

За окном была лишь улица: горящие фонари, аккуратно подстриженный газон, припаркованные машины. Бэкхен недоуменно приподнял брови, подвигаясь ближе к окну и внимательно осматривая все, что было доступно. 

Сзади раздался тихий стук, и парень внезапно понял, откуда он идет. За спиной было только зеркало. Словно в замедленной съемке Бэкхен обернулся, встречаясь взглядом с тем, что сидело у него в зеркале и скалилось. Белое лицо с огромными глазными впадинами, в центре которых были белые радужки, без носа, но с темной прорезью рта, сквозь которую проглядывали серые крупные зубы. Существо медленно подняло безжизненную, иссушенную руку и постучало изнутри костяшкой пальца, глядя на замершего парня, не мигая. Потом оно начало подниматься, и внезапно время вернулось в привычный темп, а Бэкхен закричал, выбегая в коридор. 

Он ворвался в комнату разбуженных родителей, бросаясь к ним в надежде на защиту, так, как всегда делал это в детстве, только сейчас кошмары были реальными. 

\- З-з-з-зерк-к-к...

Слезы наполнили глаза, и он заплакал, не договорив до конца. Папа поднялся, привычным жестом взлохмачивая темные волосы сына, и скрылся в коридоре. Бэкхен застыл, прислушиваясь, но в квартире было тихо. 

\- Все в порядке, – папа вошел в комнату, прикрывая дверь. – В зеркале отразился только один красавец в самом расцвете сил.

Мужчина приосанился, улыбнувшись, явно пытаясь подбодрить Бэкхена, но тот не мог заставить себя встать и вернуться.

\- Если хочешь, можешь остаться с нами, – взволнованно предложила мама.

Парень очень хотел, чтобы его защитили родители, чтобы можно было почувствовать себя маленьким мальчиком, которому не надо быть сильным. Тем не менее, он отрицательно мотнул головой, разворачиваясь и толкая дверь. Если папа не увидел этого, то оно уже ушло. 

Бэкхен шмыгнул в комнату, забираясь в кровать и укрываясь одеялом с головой. Подумав, он перевернулся на другой бок, отворачиваясь от зеркала, темная гладь которого пугала. Когда сон уже накатывал теплыми волнами, унося сознание, сзади послышался тихий, настойчивый стук. 

\- Жри уже, – всхлипнул парень, сжимая в кулаках одеяло.

Спину жгло от чужого пристального взгляда, а может, ему уже мерещилось, но проверять он не собирался. Лучше уж так, пока он ничего не видит. 

Ничего не происходило. 

Бэкхен так и не уснул, пролежав в ожидании всю ночь. Из зеркала постоянно доносился стук, врезающийся в мозг как иглы, заставляющий дергаться и дрожать. Он смолк только под утро, просто исчез, словно ничего и не было.

Взглянув в поверхность, где отражалась лишь его комната, парень наконец позволил себе задремать, вскакивая от настойчивого звонка в дверь. Дома на удивление не было никого, кроме него самого, но у всех были собственные ключи, а значит, открывать незачем. 

Однако пришедший был слишком настойчив, и спустя три минуты парень распахнул дверь, приглашая Чанеля зайти. Тот оглянулся и переступил порог, сбросив на пол тяжелый рюкзак.

\- Я ухожу. 

\- К-куда?

\- Подальше отсюда. На юг страны, потом, может, в Китай.

Чанель подошел, кладя ладони на плечи Бэка, и тот с сожалением подумал, что они могли бы встречаться, как любая нормальная пара, засыпать в обнимку и ходить в кино. 

\- Беги со мной, – Чанель прижал парня к себе, зарываясь ладонью во взъерошенные со сна волосы. – Оставь родителям записку и беги. Если уйдем из города, то спасемся.

Бэкхен лишь горько усмехнулся в чужое плечо, думая, что Чанель еще ребенок. Выше на полголовы, но ребенок. 

\- От этого н-невоз-зможно спас-стись. Но ты поп-п-пробуй.

Чанель, посмотрев ему в глаза с неприкрытым сожалением, кивнул. Он опустил руку в карман, доставая что-то и протягивая Бэкхену на ладони. Кончики больших ушей смущенно покраснели.

\- Это парные. Я не знаю, увидимся мы или нет, но просто носи его.

Взяв в свои большие ладони маленькую, холодную руку Бэка, он сам аккуратно надел кольцо на средний палец, после позволяя парню сделать тоже самое. Они молча смотрели на свои ладони, разными словами думая об одном. Спустя пару секунд Бэкхен мотнул головой, привставая на носочки и прижимаясь к губам Чанеля так же невинно и целомудренно, как и в первый раз. У них все равно больше ничего не будет. 

И Чанель ушел. 

В школе о нем не спрашивали, значит, он предупредил родителей. Звонил он не слишком часто, раз через пару дней, но говорил, что выкинул все зеркала, потому что им нельзя смотреть туда, где их ждут; что устроился подрабатывать в супермаркет; что жив, цел и невредим. Бэкхен искренне радовался этому. Он не перестал заикаться и дергался от любого шума, однако постепенно кошмары и жуткое напряжение уменьшились, практически не беспокоя его. Зеркало он разбил, наплевав на все суеверия, потому что настоящее проклятие уже было рядом с ним. Вместо психушки его закармливали таблетками дома.

Больше ничего необычного не происходило, видимо существо, удовлетворившись смертями троих, исчезло или затаилось, ожидая, когда другие глупые мальчишки придут к нему в лапы.

Во время каникул Бэкхен уехал в небольшой город к кузену, на пару лет старше него самого, который обожал большие компании и шумные вечеринки. В доме постоянно было людно, а в толпе Бэкхен чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

Время бежало незаметно, и когда до возвращения домой оставалось меньше недели, кузен затеял генеральную уборку, с помощью Бэкхена залезая на чердак и роясь в грудах барахла, после снося его вниз и придирчиво осматривая в надежде продать какому-нибудь чокнутому фанату рухляди. Комната все больше напоминала пристанище бомжей-коллекционеров, и к вечеру пройти мимо гор хлама не представлялось возможным. Наконец кузен отрыл целое сокровище – старый черный видеомагнитофон с ящиком кассет. 

Возня с подключением затянулась на добрых полчаса, зато после стирания слоя пыли с аппаратуры парни рухнули на диван, открывая чипсы. На первой кассете был "Титаник", и Бэкхен подпевал известной мелодии, чуть не разрыдавшись в конце.

\- А это, похоже, запись из моего садика, – кузен потыкал кнопки на пульте, и экран покрылся серой рябью, сквозь которую слабо проступали очертания комнаты. – Наверное, сломана.

Раздался стук в дверь. Звонок не работал, поэтому Бэкхен уже привык к тяжелым ударам о крепкое дерево, выдерживающее наплывы бесчисленных друзей кузена.

\- Открой, а? Если это Гунсок, то я ему занимать больше не буду, он еще ту тысячу не отдал.

Бэкхен кивнул, направляясь к входной двери. Взгляд зацепился за большое старое зеркало, вытащенное с чердака вместе с другим старьем, и в душе у парня всколыхнулось смутное чувство тревоги. 

За дверью никого не было. Над крыльцом светила лампа, освещая подъездную дорожку, но никто не прятался, чтобы выскочить и напугать, как это периодически проделывали знакомые кузена. 

Прямо на коврике у входа стояла перевернутая кверху дном миска. Приглядевшись, Бэкхен отшатнулся: в последний раз он видел, как в этой миске лежала оторванная голова Сехуна, кишащая изнутри личинками. Захотелось поскорее захлопнуть дверь и закрыть ее на все замки, но парень, сглотнув, присел на корточки, медленно приподнимая посуду. 

Стук железа по доскам смягчил ковер, когда миска выпала из дрожащих рук, откатываясь в сторону. Кисть. Человеческая кисть, достаточно большая, из запястья которой тонкой струйкой вытекала оставшаяся кровь. На безымянном пальце красовалось кольцо, точная копия того, что было у Бэкхена, которое он надевал каждое утро и аккуратно клал под подушку каждый вечер. 

Шорох сбоку заставил парня очнуться и влететь в дом, защелкивая замки один за другим. Собственное кольцо теперь жгло палец, внезапно став слишком маленьким и горячим. 

\- Бэк, иди сюда, – крикнул кузен из комнаты.

Бэкхен, схватив длинную лыжную палку, которую сам недавно скинул в груду хлама, медленно двинулся туда, откуда доносилось непонятное шипение. Кузен сидел перед телевизором, который работал с ужасными помехами, щелкая на кнопки пульта. Больше никого не было. 

\- Видеомагнитофон сломался, наверное, – кузен вытащил батарейки из пульта и вставил их обратно, но чуда не произошло. Он вздохнул: "Не продадим теперь" и встал, собираясь вытащить кассету, как вдруг изображение стало четким. 

Бэкхен сжал лыжную палку крепче, широко распахнутыми глазами уставившись на происходящее на экране.

На кровати в комнате мирно спал Чонин, скинув одеяло на пол. Щелчок, и теперь была видна спина Сехуна, сидящего перед компьютером в наушниках. Бэкхен с ужасом рассмотрел себя, Кенсу и Чанеля на чужом экране. Еще один щелчок – заброшка, комната, где уже лежит расчлененный труп Сехуна, а Кенсу, забившись в угол, тянет тихое "Господи", опуская руку с телефоном и глядя прямо на парней, замерших на диване. Вот и он сам, лежит на кровати, укрывшись с головой одеялом, отвернувшись спиной к глядящему на него, и всхлипывает: "Жри уже".

\- В-в-вык... – Бэкхен не успел договорить, когда следующая картинка показала Чанеля, пятящегося к стене с зажатым в руке ножом. 

Изображение на секунду замерло, а потом сменилось в последний раз.

\- Это... мы? – тихо произнес кузен. 

Парень обернулся, и Бэкхен увидел на экране, как побледнело его лицо, скривившись в гримасе ужаса. Свет внезапно погас. До него добрались.

Сердце грохотало в груди, тяжело и громко, почти до боли, разгоняя адреналин по всему телу. Услышав оборвавшийся крик кузена и почувствовав, как по лицу стекают тяжелые капли чужой крови, Бэкхен зажмурился, замахиваясь.

**Author's Note:**

> Дублирование работы https://ficbook.net/readfic/4561837


End file.
